


【德赫】薄荷糖

by Z_Cheny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 德赫的四年级14岁的暗恋就像劲凉薄荷糖又舒服又难受用着最无所谓的语气说着内心最真实的话“是的，我在意她。”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> 所有权利属于原作者。

01

“马尔福你在看什么？哈利？”布雷斯问道，“关于火焰杯？”

德拉科收回了目光，但没作答。

“确实是有点奇怪，不过我倒是不认为是哈利，他还没办法破了邓不利多的魔法。”布雷斯接着说下去，也不太在意德拉科是否有回应。

看着哈利？也不能说完全是错的。确实是哈利的方向。

谁不知道黄金铁三角总是在一块！

火焰杯给了他们黏在一起的借口。不，没有火焰杯，他们也黏在一块！

那个泥……

那个女孩，那个有着一头浓密的褐色披肩卷发的女孩，那个有着褐色眼睛的女孩。

该死的！

“我吃饱了，你们也快点。”德拉科临时决定去练习魁地奇。

02

金色飞贼不知道躲在哪儿。

德拉科根本没有耐心去寻找。

由于三强争霸赛在霍格沃茨举办，今年的魁地奇杯比赛被取消了。场地上并没有很多人。

德拉科开始了击球手的训练。

boom——boom——

激烈的练习能让他暂时不去想那个人。将额头的汗液抹去，德拉科发现半天已经过去了。

金色飞贼突然停在他眼前，向左一下，向右一下。像在勾引他行动。

她似乎不太喜欢魁地奇——

真是糟糕。

德拉科用力晃了下脑袋，向金色飞贼冲去。

03

德拉科向斯莱特林公共休息室走去。没有一个贵族会一身汗地去吃晚餐。部分格兰芬多不算。

“潘西——”德拉科漫不经心地唤道，“你已经跟在我身后很久了。”

“马尔福。”潘西应到，但德拉科没有停下脚步，继续往前走。

潘西不得不加快步伐。她走到德拉科左侧，高声道：“马尔福——你不觉得自己最近变得很奇怪吗？”

“哦？”德拉科地声音还是低低地。

“你似乎花了太多的心思在哈利三个身上了。”

“我不是一直挺注意的吗？”

“不一样！”潘西的声音变得尖锐。“我感觉到了！”

“克里劳妮因你而骄傲。哦豁——”德拉科笑出声。

“泥巴种！布雷斯没有发现，但我感觉到了！”潘西停下脚步。

“哈。”德拉科转过身，挑眉笑道，音量高了些，“是的，我在意她。”

“纯血贵族！”休息室的门开了。

“愚人节快乐，潘西。”平缓又低沉的声音传来。

2020.04.01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愈人节突来的灵感  
> 时间线还没到0401  
> 德拉科说了真心话  
> 但用愈人节来掩盖


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当我没看向你时 万物皆会是你  
> 而当我看向你时 万物幻灭 你就是你
> 
> ——薛定谔的猫

04

哈利打败了匈牙利树峰龙。因为他的胜利，格兰芬多似乎没那么排挤他了。

罗恩也开始理解他。

赫敏。

赫敏真的是一个很好的女孩子，充满智慧，有着自己的判断力。

所谓黄金铁三角，没有赫敏，恐怕早就分崩离析了。

下课后，德拉科看到赫敏拉着哈利和罗恩去了礼堂地下厨房。装作不在意地收回目光，步伐却越迈越大。

“德拉科，你慢点！”布雷斯喊道。

德拉科回头，他的内心甚至有点小期盼——也许赫敏会因为这声“德拉科”回头。

不出所料，没有。

“走了！”

德拉科控制不住自己。

明明知道没有结果的，但还是忍不住。

05

斯莱特林和格兰芬多有不少课是重合的。

德拉科会稍晚一点来教室，光明正大地看看赫敏，再找一个距离合适的位子，抬眼能看到她，又不引人注目。

位子已经被人占了怎么办？

还能有马尔福家占不到的东西吗？

他还会稍晚一点离开教室。他想知道赫敏之后的行动方向，也想知道赫敏会和谁一起吃晚餐，更想给那些不怀好意地接触赫敏的男孩们来个一忘皆空(Obliviate)。

有时，德拉科会故意与赫敏作对。不管怎么说，她总是理他了。虽然，在外人眼中，他在与哈利作对。外人总是把他们三当作是一体。

德拉科觉得自己要坏掉了，他甚至觉得，三年级时赫敏给他的那一击，都是一种甜蜜。

06

今年的圣诞节快到了，霍格沃茨将举办大型三校舞会。德拉科看着或明示或暗示他的女孩们，只觉得索然无味。

直发？不喜欢。卷发？不够蓬松。

灰发？太暗了。黄发？太亮了。

蓝眸？无谓。绿眸？讨厌。

他只喜欢——

“秋，请问你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”德拉科听到上方传来哈利的声音。

“抱歉，我没听清。”秋·张应道。

“请问你愿意跟我一起去跳舞吗？”

“我答应塞德里克了。”

哇哦，救世主的春心萌动。德拉科在心里嘲弄着。

“但还是请你收下这些薄荷糖，是赫敏从麻瓜界带来的圣诞糖果，味道不错……”

哈利后来还说了什么，德拉科没再去听。他握紧了拳头，打在墙上。疼痛也唤不回他的理智，嫉妒像是脱了缰的野马，把他踩在脚底。此时此刻，他疯狂地嫉妒着哈利，薄荷糖像是面粉工厂里小火苗，爆炸了一切。不仅仅是薄荷糖，还有哈利的格兰芬多式勇气，斯莱特林嗤之以鼻的格兰芬多式勇气。

他多想抛开这些骄傲、冷静、理智，然后也能在校园的一个角落，对喜欢的褐瞳、褐卷发的女孩说一声：“请问你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”

德拉科平复心情后，回到了公共休息室。大家见他来了，把中位位置空了出来。

德拉科闻到一股特别的清凉味，与地下室的潮湿完全不同。

“高尔——你在吃什么？”德拉科问道。

“薄荷糖。”高尔含糊道，他的嘴里塞满了糖，“秋·张那拿的。”

“你跟我来一下，去我房间。”

“德拉科你不是最不喜欢别人去你房间吗？”布雷斯将脑袋从魔药作业上抬起。

“我乐意——”

07

“圣诞夜，我们要和来宾们齐聚在大厅，享受一个有教养的轻佻夜晚——”麦格教授话落，华尔兹的音乐响起。

德拉科看见了赫敏。

她穿着粉紫色的裙子。德拉科幻想过赫敏穿裙子的样子，但当真正看到时，他只想把她藏起来。

一颦一笑一回眸，亦诗亦韵亦端庄。

这一刹那，她像是变了一个人。

万物幻灭，唯你。

在下楼前，她从柱子旁偷瞄往下看。克鲁姆在下头等他。

雪花飞舞，从魔法天花板垂下来冰柱闪烁慑人。德拉科盯着冰柱，自虐般地不停回想，赫敏与克鲁姆的华尔兹。他甚至抱起了她！他怎么能抱起她！

她的笑颜，又该死地吸引人。

皎皎兮似轻云之蔽月,飘飘兮若回风之流雪。

08

——“我现在伸手鞠躬，赫敏会接受邀请。”

——“我要到坏男孩那儿了”

09

哈利在第一关时，告诉塞德里克题目是龙。现在塞德里克回报哈利，叫他带着金蛋去级长盥洗室，会有新发现的。在桃金娘的提示下，蛋中的尖叫变成了歌声。

“我们拿走了你珍惜的东西”

“你有一个小时找回我拿走的东西”

随着时间的迫近，陷入第二关的哈利显得烦躁，罗恩帮不上什么忙，赫敏在快速翻阅书籍。

德拉科跟着赫敏来到图书馆，坐在不远不近的桌子上。

只要有心，就能知道他们在寻找水下呼吸的方法。德拉科在纸上写写画画。气泡术与变形术反复出现。

赫敏和罗恩被韦斯莱双子叫到了麦格教授那，德拉科随后也离开了。

“四分五裂（Diffindo）。”

“德拉科你知道吗？要救走重要的人，赫敏竟然是被克鲁姆救走的……德拉科你慢点！”

“布雷斯你唠唠叨叨地像是海格——”

10.

伏地魔归来。

父亲也被召唤了。

霍格沃茨列车缓缓驶向暑假。

德拉科看着窗外，剥开最后一颗薄荷糖。

冰凉。

糖化完了。

透明的包装纸藏着四年级的秘密。

“火焰熊熊（Incendio）——”

2020.04.22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著+电影+电影花絮掺着写
> 
> 年少的时悄悄喜欢的那个人  
> 无论结果如何  
> 都会是人生最美妙的经历之一  
> 尝一颗薄荷糖  
> 冰冰凉凉  
> 宛若当年


End file.
